


Light Years Away

by MorphineDeity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Ever since being deployed for a rescue mission to another star system. Otabek wants to see the person he missed the most.





	Light Years Away

“Hey Otabek.”

Otabek looked up from his cockpit in his assigned space cruiser, he saw J.J. floating towards him from the walkway up above. Otabek acknowledged him with a nod before going back to updating the system of his cruiser. J.J. landed on the surface with a soft tap he leaned down observing what Otabek was working on. “I see you’re updating the drives for this thing?”

“Have to-” Otabek kept his eyes on the holo-screens when he spoke to the other male. “-Who knows when the next time we deploy.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” J. J. moved back into an upright position, stretching out his muscles.

Otabek cast his eyes up watching his friend before looking back at the screen. “Your flag is missing on your sleeve.”

J. J. quickly looked at the sleeve of his black and yellow uniform, sure enough the Canadian flag is actually missing. “Shit.” He quickly looked around before realizing that must have fallen off in the upper decks. He catapulted himself off the cruiser before turning around to face the other male. “Oh yeah, It’s Comm Day. This is your chance to call home before we make it to our destination.”

He didn’t wait for a reply when turned back around, grabbing onto the railing and hoisted himself to the platform. J. J. was already gone by the time Otabek finished setting the other updates in queue.

He stood up in the cockpit and lightly launched himself in the gravity-less hangar. They had been out in space for two months now, heading for the Centaurus Star System after Earth received a distress signal from Sierus a year earlier.

The military took that time to prepare for the journey, and specially choose their men and women fit to be a part of the journey. Otabek and J. J. were the lucky ones to be drafted into the mission. But thanks to the jump technology installed on the Pandora, travel time to the star system was cut from 4.4 light-years to 4 months.

The Colonial Fleet was halfway to Sierus now but Otabek knew a lot of the members aboard the battlecarrier missed Earth and their families. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t homesick, Otabek wanted nothing more than to go home and have Yuri curl up next to him watching a movie that was playing on their living room television or maybe finally move from Earth to the Titanus Orbital Ring just so Otabek can be closer to his job at the Terminus Space Station.

Sadly, you can’t choose to back out when you’re in the military and have been deployed for a rescue and recon mission.

* * *

 

The Comm Room was now in sight Otabek paused before he went any farther. He straighten out his uniform, making sure it was presentable for his call. He walked into the room after deeming himself presentable enough for Yuri. His eyes moved to the opposite side of the room spotting Emil and Michele crowding around one of the comm screens, they were probably talking to Michele’s sister Sara.

Otabek didn’t linger long to find out he needed to see the beautiful face he’s been wanting to come home to. He sat down on the far end of the room away from everyone for the needed privacy he could get. The comm blinked to life starting up the softwares for access to the video.

_ STATE YOUR NAME AND RANK PLEASE _

Otabek sat up straight and spoke in a tone only a military personnel could do.

“Otabek Altin, Second Lieutenant, Fighter Pilot.”

The screen showed his profile and information displayed for view for the comm to scan through for his access. The process only took a few seconds before it dinged with a green screen.

_ ACCESS GRANTED _

_ WELCOME _

_ LIEUTENANT ALTIN _

_ YOU HAVE AN INCOMING VIDEO CALL _

_ FROM A _

_ YURI PLISETSKY _

_ LOCATION: EARTH _

The screen pulled up a screen showing a blond looking off screen a scowl planted on his lips. Otabek couldn’t help but let a smile grace his lips, he’ll never admit it to anyone but he missed his feisty boyfriend. He waited patiently watching Yuri talk to someone off screen, judging from the voice in the background it was Yuuri.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuri waved off Yuuri before turning his attention to the screen, his eyes widen. “Oh, hey Beka.”

“Hey, Yura.” Otabek’s voice soften the way Yuri loved.

Yuri let out a sigh his shoulders finally relaxing, and let a smile appear. “How are things out there?”

“It’s long, the limited activity on this ship only holds our interest for so long.” Otabek answered, he shifted in his seat in order to get comfortable. “What about you?”

“Besides Yuuri talking my ear off while Victor is gone.” This caused Otabek to chuckle making Yuri smile. “Everything is good so far.”

“I take it Victor left for Terminus?” He asked, knowing Victor was due to leave for the space station soon.

“Yeah.” Yuri leaned back in his chair his gaze left the screen to stare at whatever was happening in the background. He turned back to Otabek and shook his head. “He left this morning.”

“I’m guessing things are getting serious if Victor was called in.” Otabek had a sinking feeling things weren’t looking bright in this mission.

“I don’t think so, he was due for a drop in.” Yuri summed up. “Christophe would let us by now if something was wrong.”

“I hope so.” He still couldn’t shake the feeling even with Yuri’s comforting words.

He turned around when he heard Emil laugh out loud at Michele’s flustered state. Turning back to Yuri who looked confused. “Emil and Michele.”

“Oh, I take it they’re talking to Sara?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, since this is our first communication to family. Michele just wants to spend as much time talking to her before we have another chance again.” Otabek told him. He wanted nothing but have Yuri with him but the law prevents that.

The silence between them stretched on until Otabek was the only one in the room. Yuri didn’t say anything, he just sat there watching Otabek looking down in his lap. He waited patiently for anything to be spoken but there was only silence.

“I miss you.” Otabek finally whispered out. “I wish I was back home and not out here billions of miles away.”

“I know.” Yuri said softly. “I miss you too.”

That seemed to brighten his mood a little, though Otabek still wanted to go back home. But he had a duty to fulfill and it was to serve and protect his home and family.

“Oh that reminds me.” This caused Otabek to look back at the screen in question, waiting for Yuri to continue. “I sent in an application for a transfer.”

“Transfer?” This confused Otabek, what did he mean by transfer. “Transferring where?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, he forgot Otabek could be dense sometimes. “You’re so clueless. I requested a transfer to Titanus.”

“You did?” Eyes widen in shock, he talked about it with Yuri in the past but they never actually gone through with the process. He never thought Yuri would actually go through with it without him. “But the cost of living, the possibility of the request getting rejected…”

“Babe, calm down.” Yuri chuckled at his boyfriend’s growing frantic state. “I did the math with Yuuri’s help, of course. If we moved to the Orbital Ring the cost of your travels from the Terminus Station to Earth will be cut significantly, which means your income will increase.”

Otabek nodded his head, he did have a point there now that he mentioned it. “Your travel time will also be cut, no more coming home once - twice a week you can come home whenever you feel like it. Let’s not forget that you’re in the military, that gives us a huge advantage.”

“My status in the military is a huge advantage.” Otabek agreed. “But what about your job? You were beginning to make a name for yourself in dancing.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Yuri reassured him. “I already figured out the problem thanks to Christophe.”

Otabek rubbed his hand over his face. “Don’t tell me, you took up his offer of being a risque model.”

“No, I took up his offer of being a stripper.” Yuri deadpanned, Otabek’s hand fell from his face revealing a shocked a look that caused Yuri to laugh. “No you idiot, Christophe knows people up there that are not in the risque industry.”

His body instantly relaxed when Yuri was only kidding. Otabek doesn’t know if his heart can take his boyfriend’s jokes. Yuri will be the death of him eventually if he kept up his teasing. “Please don’t give me a heart attack, Yuri.”

“Sorry.” Yuri apologized.

Otabek couldn’t help but smile at Yuri, he just wants to reach through the screen and just hug him and kiss him.

“Anyways.” Yuri started again, changing the subject. “By the time you get back, we might be living in our new home.”

Otabek smiled again. “That’s right, hope for the request to go through.”

_ YOU HAVE _

_ FIFTEEN MINUTES LEFT _

The automated voice on the comm reminded Otabek how long he has left of his call before it cut off. He knew he had to cut it short but he didn’t want to leave, who knows when the next time he’ll speak to Yuri again. He let out a sigh and hunched over the comm. “I guess I’ll have to go. I have to finish upgrading my jet and finish my reports.”

“Okay.” The soft reply warmed Otabek’s heart, Yuri didn’t want him to leave either. “You better come back to me alive.”

He chuckled, “Count on it. I don’t plan on dying any time soon.”

“You better.” Yuri grumbled out.

_ SEVEN MINUTES REMAINING _

“I love you and I miss you, Beka.” Yuri said, giving Otabek a smile.

“I love and miss you too.” Otabek shot back with his own smile, the screen went black when Yuri cut off their link. Otabek logged out of his server, he turned away from the comm and headed out the room back to the hangars to finish up where he left off.

After speaking to Yuri, he felt better and now he can focus on the events heading his way once the fleet arrived at their destination. He couldn’t wait for all of this to be done and over just so he can go home and see his feisty kitten again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on Tumblr
> 
> I post un-beta'd works on there


End file.
